Ensemble
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Ils ont pris le Poudlard Express ensemble sept fois. Minerva, Poppy, Filius, Pomona, Alastor, et, au début, Sara. Ils ont appris à se connaître, ils se sont disputés, soutenus dans les difficultés et ont grandi pour créer un monde meilleur. Ils sont devenus amis, et Minerva et Alastor sont tombés amoureux.
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune fille brune avec une paire de lunettes carrée et un chignon sévère était à demi allongée le long de la banquette de gauche, la tête appuyée contre la paroi du train, les jambes étendues devant elle, un livre sur les genoux, ses chaussures abandonnées sur le sol.

Elle mordillait son pouce, prise dans l'intrigue de son roman.

En face d'elle, un garçon de petite taille discutait paisiblement avec une fille aux longs cheveux clairs regroupés en natte, qui avait ses mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter les passagers. Un instant, les rires des autres jeunes élèves du wagon s'engouffrèrent dans le compartiment, rapidement suivis de deux personnes.

Le courant d'air fit éternuer la jeune fille blonde.

"Bonjour !" déclara la fille qui venait d'entrer avec un sourire avenant, "Cela ne vous dérange pas si nous nous installons ici ? Les autres compartiments sont combles."

Les trois occupants s'empressèrent d'offrir un peu plus d'espace aux deux nouveaux arrivants. La fillette blonde et le garçon à ses côtés se rapprochèrent de la fenêtre et la fille myope reposa ses jambes sur le sol.

"Je m'appelle Poppy Pomfresh" déclara la jeune bavarde qui venait de s'installer. "Et lui, c'est Alastor Maugrey, mon cousin."

Son camarade hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer ses dires, d'un air pensif.

La jeune fille blonde à côté de laquelle Poppy venait de prendre place déclara s'appeler Sara Morgensen.

"Filius Flitwick", se présenta le seul autre garçon.

"McGonnagal" fut la seule chose qui passa les lèvres de la jeune fille au chignon strict, plongée dans sa lecture, alors qu'Alastor s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Le trajet se passa quasiment en silence pendant plus d'une demi-heure, si ce n'est quelques exclamations enthousiastes de Poppy face au paysage. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prendre le train.

Alastor s'était endormi très rapidement, fatigué par les longues heures de voyage qu'il avait fait. Minerva somnolait un peu en lisant, et Sara avait commencé à malmener le bout de sa natte des doigts, un peu inquiète. En discutant avec elle, Poppy s'aperçut que celle-ci était d'origine moldue.

Bientôt, ils durent tous enfiler leurs robes sorcières au-dessus de leurs vêtements, exceptée Minerva, qui portait déjà la sienne. Poppy aida Sara à mettre sa robe.

"Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. Poudlard c'est génial." déclara-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres en se souvenant de ce que ses deux frères, plus âgés, lui avait raconté.

Sa nouvelle amie essaya de lui adresser un sourire rassuré. Essaya.

"Tu veux être dans quelle Maison ?"

"J'ai lu un livre sur les Maisons mais je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que je n'aimerais pas Serpentard."

"Si tu ne viens pas d'une famille de la haute-aristocratie sorcière possédant d'excellents alliés politiques, c'est effectivement dicté par ton instinct de survie." fit Alastor en s'étirant.

Minerva lui jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur.

"Quoi ? Tu as des ambitions pour Serpentard ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle renifla.

"Ils sont si mauvais que ça, ces Serpentards ?"

"Non, Alas voulait faire son petit effet." répliqua vivement Poppy.

"Pire que tu ne peux imaginer." répondit Alastor en même temps.

"Alastor !"

"Ma sœur s'est mariée avec un Serpentard. C'est quelqu'un de cool."

Après la remarque de Filius, le silence se fit à nouveau et plus personne n'aborda le sujet.

"Vous venez d'où ?"

"Nottingham, et vous ?" déclara Sara.

"Je vis à Londres."

"Je viens de Bristol. Et Alastor de Plymouth. On s'est rejoint à la gare."

"Écossaise, j'imagine, Mac ?" se permit celui-ci, levant un sourcil moqueur.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, abruti." répondit calmement Minerva avant de lui écraser son bouquin sur les doigts.

Et Miss Hydra, grand classique de la littérature sorcière, contenait pas loin de 500 pages. Ce qui expliquait le glapissement de douleur du garçon, et le regard noir qu'il lui lança.

"Une Gryffondor, j'ai plus de doutes sur la question." grommela ce dernier dans sa barbe, secouant ses doigts dans l'espoir de faire partir la douleur.

"Et sinon, vous avez pris le Magicobus ?" demanda Sara, soucieuse de détendre l'ambiance.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Filius eut pitié d'elle et prit la parole.

"J'ai pris un bus moldu. J'habite près de la gare."

"Alastor a pris deux trains, dont un moldu. J'ai pris le Magicobus."

"Depuis Glasgow j'ai dû prendre deux trains. Tout ça pour revenir en Écosse." souffla Minerva.

"Tu as fait tout le trajet depuis Glasgow seule ?" demanda Poppy, impressionnée.

Sa camarade secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"Le cousin de ma mère avait quelques affaires à régler à Londres. Il m'a emmenée jusqu'à Kings' Cross. Je suppose que tu as pris le Magicobus, Sara ?" questionna-t-elle en tournant une page de son roman.

Elle se remit à se ronger les ongles. Miss Hydra allait-elle vraiment être chassée de chez elle ?

"C'était une expérience intéressante. Mais est-ce que tous les conducteurs de Magicobus conduisent aussi vite ?"

"J'en ai bien peur. C'est le métier de ma voisine, et chaque fois que je monte dans son Magicobus, je prie Merlin." sourit Poppy.

"Les sorciers prient Merlin ?"

"Pas tous. Il y a ceux du culte de Viviane ou les Arthurianistes. Il y a ceux qui prient les fées, ou Baba Yaga, et d'autres qui pratiquent des religions que je connais mal. Certains ne croient en rien, ou prennent des religions moldues." expliqua Filius.

"Et toi ?"

"Moi ? Eh bien je crois en Merlin mais je ne suis pas Merliniste. C'est une forme de déisme, pour faire simple. Tu es anglicane ? Il parait que c'est le cas de beaucoup d'anglais."

"Ma famille est athée. Et vous, vous avez une religion ?"

Minerva ne dit rien, se contentant de sortir une pierre bleue de sous son col, retenue par une chainette argentée.

"Ça veut dire qu'elle est Merliniste", expliqua le garçon de petite taille, "les pierres bleues et rondes zébrées par un unique trait blanc sont le symbole merliniste par excellence".

Le regard de Sara se posa sur Poppy et Alastor.

"Notre famille vénèrent Bergah, Dohor et Celeia. Ce sont des mages celtes. Mais nous croyons aussi en Merlin en tant qu'Elu" raconta Poppy assez sobrement.

"Vous..."

"Sara, il faut que tu comprennes que la religion n'est pas un sujet très abordé par les sorciers. Je t'aiderais à trouver un livre pour t'expliquer si tu veux, ça met un peu les gens mal à l'aise." intervint Poppy timidement.

"Pourquoi ?"

La surprise se lisait dans ses yeux.

"Un mage noir a été vaincu il y a quelques années. Il prônait l'éradication des religions, entre autres idées stupides. Des gens qui montraient leur religion un peu ostensiblement ont été tué. Depuis le sujet est plutôt tabou." repris Filius.

"Il existe encore des partisans de ce mage noir ?"

"On ne sait pas trop. Mais s'il y en a, tu peux être sûre de les trouver à Serpentard. Conseil d'ami : ne t'approche pas de cette Maison." avisa Alastor.

"Mais je n'ai aucun lien avec les ennemis de ce mage noir ! Je suis une Née-molue !"

"Née-moldue. Justement. Grindelwald ne visait pas seulement les personnes religieuses, Sara. Une de ces cibles étaient les moldus, et aussi les nés-moldus." observa Minerva en tournant une autre page.

Le reste du trajet se passa principalement en silence. Minerva avait presque finit son livre quand le train s'arrêta.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva était déjà là quand Poppy entra dans le wagon, tout sourire.

"Min !" s'écria-t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

L'autre fillette essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas s'en formaliser. Elle était toujours mal-à-l'aise devant les démonstrations d'affection de son amie, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire ricaner Alastor.

Sara passa à son tour la tête par la porte du compartiment. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle les reconnut.

"Sara !" s'écria Poppy avant de s'attaquer à sa nouvelle proie, laissant Minerva respirer.

La nouvelle venue fit de son mieux pour s'extirper de son étreinte le plus naturellement possible.

"Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué !" déclara la plus petite des trois.

Minerva et Sara échangèrent un regard de connivence. La petite boule d'énergie qu'était Poppy faisait plaisir à voir.

"Tu as vu les garçons ?" demanda Sara, regardant autour d'elle comme s'ils allaient apparaître.

"Ils font juste une partie de Bavboules avec Julian et Andrew puis nous rejoignent, Alas me l'a promis." répondit la jeune Pomfresh.

Minerva soupira en secouant la tête. Les Bavboules, franchement ? Ce jeu n'avait aucune logique, c'était principalement du hasard. Ils feraient mieux d'apprendre à jouer aux échecs. Comme ça elle aurait peut-être un adversaire à sa taille. Liz, la seule Gryffondor de son année s'intéressant aux échecs version sorcier reconnaissait d'elle-même que son niveau était médiocre.

"Il parait qu'on va avoir un nouveau professeur de Potions cette année." lâcha Poppy, toujours au courant des dernières rumeurs, quand elle n'était pas occupée à les lancer elle-même.

"Le Professeur Kane part à la retraite ?" demanda Sara, soudainement intéressée.

Elle se pencha en avant, attendant de plus amples explications de son amie.

"Non, maman dit qu'il a démissionné." raconta succintement la seconde année, distraite par un bruit dans le couloir.

"Bon débarras" marmonna Minerva entre ses dents.

"Moi je l'aimais bien." fit remarquer Sara en haussant les épaules.

"Tu aimes bien tout le monde." rétorqua la Gryffondor, un peu méprisante.

Sa camarade ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Ce qu'elle faisait à Serdaigle, Minerva se le demandait bien. Elle avait plutôt une âme de Poufsouffle. Toute tendre et emplie d'indulgence.

"Le chariot devrait bientôt passer, non ?" demanda Poppy en tendant l'oreille.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel, reserra contre elle sa cape écossaise. Il faisait sacrément froid dans le train cette année.

"Salut. Je peux venir avec vous ?" demanda quelqu'un un peu timidement en se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, passant d'un pied sur l'autre comme un flamand rose.

"Salut, Mona ! Viens t'asseoir, on a de la place, les garçons sont avec les frères de Poppy." l'invita chaleureusement Sara.

Pomona Chourave s'assit docilement à côté de cette dernière. Minerva fourrageait dans son sac dans l'espoir d'en sortir un livre quand Alastor et Filius daignèrent entrer dans le compartiment.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !" s'écria Poppy, en leur jetant un regard noir.

Alastor se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé, tandis que les joues de son compagnon s'empourpraient légèrement.

"Vous saviez que Kane ne revient pas cette année ?" demanda le plus grand des garçons.

Sara lui répondit que oui. Minerva, un livre au bout des doigts, hésita. Elle pouvait bien participer à la conversation, après tout. Elle laissa son volume retomber au fond de son sac.

"Tu as un hibou, Pomona ?" demanda Poppy, curieuse.

"En fait c'est un chouette hulotte. Ma famille me l'a offerte pour mon anniversaire."

Tous se prirent d'affection pour la bête, même Minerva et les garçons.

Aucun d'eux n'en possédaient : en ces temps de crise, il était rare qu'il y ait plus d'un hibou par famille, on comptait un hibou pour trente personnes dans le Londres sorcier. Il était alors assez ordinaire que des voisins se partagent le même.

"Il a un nom ?"

"Elle. C'est Bulldozer"

"Ça veut dire quelque chose ?"

"J'ai trouvé ça dans un magazine moldu de mon oncle. Il utilise ça dans son travail. J'aimais bien le nom."

"Elle est trop mignonne." décréta Sara.

Pomona rosit de plaisir.

"Vous pensez qu'on commence avec quelle matière cette année ?"

"Ça fait trois ans que les secondes années Gryffondors commencent avec un double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

"Oh pitié, pas ça !" Poppy soupira.

Réaction typique d'une Poufsouffle, trop pacifique pour un cours incluant des duels.

"Avec quelle classe ?" interrogea Pomona avec intérêt.

Poppy et elle seraient peut-être avec Minerva et Alastor.

"Les Serpentards, je crois." lâcha l'Écossaise avec plus de dégoût que nécessaire.

Ces petits fils à papa pleins aux as leur en faisaient voir de belles. Les filles étaient même pires, avec leurs manières snobs et leur nez froncés.

"Les Serpentards en première heure ? Ils veulent qu'on s'entretue ?" s'exclama Alastor, surpris, résumant très bien sa pensée.

"Il faut croire. J'ai hâte d'avoir Jedusor en face de moi." dit-elle avec un rictus.

La vengeance serait délicieuse.

"Je te demande pardon ?" la fit répéter son ami.

"Il n'avait qu'à pas se servir dans mes fiches de Métamorphose." rétorqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec une pointe d'agacement.

"Ce type est fou. Ne le provoque pas." l'avertit le jeune Gryffondor en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard vif la fit rougir. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Cette affaire ne le regardait absolument pas.

Son intervention l'avait rendue furieuse mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher la satisfaction d'avoir un allié contre Tom Jedusor. Alastor était le seul qu'elle connaissait à avoir émis un avis qui ne soit pas en sa faveur autre que "c'est un Serpentard". Les autres, quand elle insistait sur son comportement malveillant, murmuraient des "jalouse".

Elle l'était peut-être un peu. C'était très dur de se maintenir au niveau de Tom, excepté en Métamorphose, où elle excellait, et en Botanique, matière qui ne paraissait pas l'intéresser outre mesure.

"Moi j'aime bien Tom. Il est charmant." intervient la petite voix de Pomona.

"Charmeur, nuance." grimaça Alastor, d'un ton volontairement cassant.

La Poufsouffle se recroquevilla davantage sur son siège et dirigea son regard sur ses chaussures.

"Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est beau." fit cependant observer Poppy tandis que Sara trouvait un nouveau sujet de conversation pour Pomona afin de la réconforter.

Alastor pouvait être très intimidant quand il s'en donnait la peine.

"Aussi beau soit-il, il n'en obtient pas le droit de me voler mon travail pour son propre bénéfice." s'énerva l'autre Gryffondor avant de saisir sa malle.

Le train était arrivé à Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 3

« - Poppy, si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de me chatouiller je te jette un sort ! » s'écria Minerva en plein fou-rire, tandis qu'Alastor les regardait, amusé. A côté d'eux Sara et Pomona jouaient aux échecs sous les commentaires sarcastiques de Filius, qui venait d'arriver après être allé saluer d'autres camarades de Serdaigle.

« - Les garçons, vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? » lança Sara, agacée.

« - Oui, quelque chose d'utile, par exemple » ajouta Pomona en prenant son fou.

Minerva riait trop pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Poppy, nooooon ! » supplia-t-elle.

« - Oh, continue Poppy, j'adore la tête de Min. » l'encouragea Alastor Maugrey.

« - T'es qu'un ah ah ah... un traî... ah ah traître. »

La jeune fille, d'habitude si sérieuse, riait aux éclats, et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

« - Tu ne le penses même pas, Minerva. » son ami lança, un éclat d'affection dans les yeux.

« - Tu ah ah... crois ? » demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un de ces fameux regards noirs dont elle avait le secret.

Alastor haussa les épaules.

La partie d'échecs prit fin quelque temps après celle de chatouilles, et les conversations allaient bon train quand la vendeuse de sucreries s'arrêta devant leur compartiment.

« - Tu penses qu'Arwena va prendre la place de Demetrius comme Capitaine ?» Minerva demanda à l'autre Gryffondor du compartiment en lui passant la boîte de chocogrenouilles qu'ils venaient d'acheter à l'instant en se cotisant tous.

« - Elle a plus d'expérience qu'Adam mais si c'est Dem qui a choisi son successeur, il n'aura jamais laissé une fille diriger l'équipe. » répondit son camarade en jetant un œil à la carte Chocogrenouille qu'il venait d'obtenir, tout en mordant dans la friandise en question.

« - J'espère plutôt qu'il y aura un vote en interne. Arwena mérite cette place. » soupira son amie.

« - En plus t'es sa petite protégée, elle pourrait te léguer sa place en partant. » ajouta Alastor en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Minerva croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sortit _Mémoires d'un métamorphomage_ de son sac et se décida à l'ignorer tout le reste du trajet. Alastor attrapa l'exemplaire de la gazette que Pomona avait laissé traîner avant de partir se changer aux toilettes et fit mine de le feuilleter en entamant une conversation sur le dernier balai de course à la mode -un Nimbus 300- avec le seul autre garçon du groupe.

« - Eh, Filius, tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu mes cours d'Astronomie ! Au bout de deux mois de vacances ! Tu pourrais faire un effort, non ? » fit soudainement remarquer Poppy en fronçant les sourcils, interrompant la discussion entre ce dernier et Alastor.

« - Laisse, Poppy. Il était trop occupé avec Sara pour ça. » répliqua son cousin, un sourire narquois dansant sur ses lèvres.

Les deux Serdaigles devinrent rouge tomate et échangèrent un regard paniqué, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche.

« - Alas ! » soupira Pomona, qui venait de revenir, vêtue de ses robes d'étudiante.

« - Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? » insista l'autre, visiblement goguenard.

Minerva laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Pomona leva les yeux au ciel en désespoir de cause et se servit dans leur boîte à sucreries. Poppy regardait avec un intérêt nouveau les deux autres élèves. Un instant Alastor pensa qu'elle allait sortir sa loupe d'étudiante de son sac pour mieux les examiner.

« - Non... Si... Je veux dire, non, il ne s'est rien passé, et oui, Filius a passé une partie des vacances chez moi. » répliqua Sara, dont le visage était toujours coloré par une curieuse nuance de rouge.

« - Mais tu ne nous l'as pas dit. » constata Poppy, consternée.

Elle aimait être la première au courant de tout.

« - Non. J'ai aussi invité Selma, Aristide, Joachim, Félicité. Et d'autres. Je ne suis pas tenue de vous faire un rapport. » répliqua la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alastor ouvrit la bouche mais sa voisine lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« - Sara a raison. On ne doit des comptes à personne. Laisse la tranquille. » déclara Minerva en levant les yeux de son livre.

« - On ? Tu étais avec qui, toi ? » demanda Alastor, son sourire s'élargissant.

Qu'il était agaçant !

« - Je ne me justifierai pas devant toi. » rétorqua Minerva, pas troublée le moins du monde.

Alastor ne l'intimidait pas, elle. Et elle ne le laisserait pas mettre son nez dans ses affaires.

« - Un duel ce soir dans la Salle Commune quand elle sera vide ? » proposa Alastor dans un murmure.

Poppy et Sara essaieraient de les en dissuader si elles parvenaient à saisir le mot "duel".

« - Quels enjeux ? » interrogea Minerva sur le même ton, en faisant la moue.

S'il croyait qu'elle était prête à satisfaire toutes ses volontés sans broncher, il se plantait royalement.

« - Qui était avec toi pendant les vacances, si je gagne. » proposa Alastor, parlant toujours bas, les yeux brillants.

Le garçon était curieux. C'était alors son principal défaut.

« - Et si tu perds ? » lança Minerva en chuchotant.

Leurs messes basses intriguèrent leurs camarades, mais Poppy était partie se changer à son tour et les autres étaient trop bien élevés pour soulever le sujet.

Minerva se mordit la lèvre. La patience n'était pas son fort et Alastor s'était perdu dans ses pensées il y avait plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle se demandait avec quoi il comptait l'appâter quand Poppy revint.

« - Je t'apprends le sortilège que j'ai utilisé contre Julian au dernier cours de Shriver l'année dernière. » offrit Alastor dans un murmure.

Il vit l'hésitation passer dans ses yeux et fut certain de sa réponse.

« - Sara est meilleure que toi. Elle pourrait me l'enseigner. » argua tout de même, assez faiblement, l'Ecossaise.

« - Possible. Mais tu aimes les défis. » dit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille était joueuse. Elle fit mine de réfléchir, mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

« - C'est d'accord. » dit-elle au bout d'une minute ou deux.

Alastor était enchanté d'avoir conclu un si bon marché lorsqu'ils descendirent du train.

L'un comme l'autre était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils avaient tous conscience que c'était la première fois qu'ils prenaient le Poudlard Express sans elle. C'était dur. Pendant une demi-heure, personne ne dit rien. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées.

« - Bon. Sara est morte il y a maintenant six mois. » intervint Alastor.

« - Six mois, une semaine et quatre jours. » crut bon de préciser Filius.

« - Je sais. Mais il y a eu assez de silences entre nous. On ne peut pas vivre comme ça. Il faut faire notre deuil. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'aurait voulu Sara. Mais nous devons nous autoriser à vivre. On sait tous qu'on ne l'oubliera jamais. Qu'elle influencera nos choix, nos vies. On sait tous qu'elle a laissé un vide en nous qu'on ne pourra jamais combler. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de nous auto-sacrifier. On doit pouvoir se faire confiance, communiquer. C'est comme ça qu'on lui rend hommage. En vivant. »

Le garçon de 14 ans semblait bien plus vieux à cet instant. C'était un meneur d'hommes. Ça se lisait dans son regard ferme, sa détermination contagieuse à aller de l'avant.

« - Mais... » commença à protester Poppy.

« - Ce n'était pas la peine que Minerva se sente obligée de se séparer de Willy –oui, je suis au courant, ne me fais pas le coup des gros yeux-, Pomona d'arrêter d'apprendre un seul sortilège sous prétexte que c'était la matière favorite de Sara –non, on n'a pas gobé l'excuse du 'j'avais oublié de réviser'-, Poppy de ne plus porter les affaires qu'elle a acheté avec Sara –oui, je fais attention à comment vous vous habillez-, Filius de regarder chaque fenêtre comme s'il parviendrait au bonheur en en sautant –ne nie pas, tu le fais tout le temps-. »

Il y eut une pause. La plupart s'intéressèrent à leurs chaussures mais Minerva brava le regard d'Alastor, sur le point de répliquer mais son compagnon reprit la parole.

« - J'ai recommencé à me regarder dans les miroirs il y a quelques semaines seulement. Au départ, c'était difficile, mais après on s'y fait. Et surtout, faites preuve d'une vigilance constante quoi qu'il arrive. Un ami peut cacher un ennemi. Il faut savoir prendre du recul. » soupira-t-il en passant une main dans sa tignasse claire.

« - Sur ce, qui veut un morceau de brownie ? C'est de la part de ma grand-mère. »

Alastor sortit délicatement une boîte de sa sacoche et coupa des parts avec ses doigts, faute d'un couteau pour mieux faire.

« - Quelqu'un veut faire une partie d'échecs ? Version sorciers. » osa demander Filius, la voix un peu hésitante.

Minerva acquiesça et changea de place avec Pomona, qui vînt s'asseoir à côté d'Alastor. Poppy sortit un magazine de _Sorcière Hebdo_ qu'elle avait chipé à sa mère de ses affaires et prit sa plume pour faire le test n°3 : Quelle type de sorcière êtes-vous ?

« - Merci. » souffla l'autre Poufsouffle maintenant à côté du Gryffondor.

Le garçon hocha gravement la tête avant d'esquisser un maigre sourire.

Ils discutèrent du voyage, évoquèrent les derniers changements à Poudlard.

Ils évitèrent de prononcer son nom mais tous y pensaient. Sara. Ses jolies boucles. Son optimiste à toute épreuve. Son cœur d'or.

Pomona sortit du compartiment "pour prendre l'air" mais Alastor avait vu les larmes dans ses yeux.

Poppy entama une conversation sur le Quidditch avec lui. Elle voulait postuler dans son équipe, deux places se libéraient cette année.

« - Je ne sais pas encore. Harvey Jones était gardien et Hermès Travers attrapeur, je crois. Je préfèrerai un rôle de Poursuiveuse mais j'ai envie de tenter de passer les essais. Pour voir le niveau de jeu au moins. » raconta-t-elle en se servant une fois de plus du gâteau toujours à disposition quoi qu'ayant subi une coupe sévère.

« - Mon poste ou celui de Minerva, intéressant. Eh, Min, t'as entendu ? Pop sera peut-être l'attrapeuse contre qui tu seras dans le prochain match. »

« - Ah oui ? » demanda distraitement Minerva en se massant le front, signe de concentration intense.

« - Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je crois que je vais plutôt considérer le poste de gardien dans ce cas. » réfléchit Poppy à voix haute, tandis que Pomona se rasseyait auprès d'Alastor.

« - Échec et mat » décréta Minerva d'une voix suffisante.

« - Une autre partie ? » supplia presque son camarade.

Le reste du compartiment rit de bon cœur. C'était déjà leur quatrième partie et Filius n'en avait remporté aucune. A sa décharge, Minerva était une joueuse hors-pair et même les adultes dans son entourage n'arrivaient plus à la vaincre à ce jeu.

« - Flitwick, t'acharne pas. T'arriveras pas à la battre. » commenta l'autre garçon.

« - Regardez, on est arrivé de toute façon. » observa une des Poufsouffles.


	5. Chapter 5

Pomona venait de ranger sa malle dans le porte-bagage au-dessus de sa tête quand Poppy et Alastor se mirent à se disputer. Son regard s'attarda envieusement sur la porte. Minerva et Filius ayant été promus préfets, ils étaient partis en réunion avant même qu'elles arrivent, prenant à peine le temps de déposer leurs affaires et de dire bonjour à leurs amis.

Ça ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'ils étaient partis, mais les cousins en face d'elle étaient déjà en train de se chamailler. Le voyage allait être long.

« - Si je joue mieux au morpion moldu que toi, ce n'est pas ma faute, arrête de m'accuser de tricherie ! » protestait Poppy avec véhémence, agitant les bras.

La frustration se lisait sur son visage, et elle était à deux doigts d'étriper son adversaire.

« - Je n'ai jamais dit ça » affirma Alastor en levant un sourcil provocateur.

« - 'C'est marrant, je pensais que tu avais coché cette case', ça veut dire quoi alors ? »

Plus mauvais joueur qu'Alastor Maugrey, c'était difficile à trouver. Pomona s'interrompit dans la lecture de son journal pour tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre discrètement, en priant pour qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains.

« - Eh, vous pensez que Minerva et Filius vont bientôt revenir ? » demanda-t-elle, cachée derrière la Gazette, pour calmer les esprits.

Ce qui parut étrangement fonctionner, les deux autres arrêtant leur jeu.

« - Ils sont préfets, ça m'étonnerait. D'ailleurs, vous savez qui sont les autres préfets ? » fit Alastor d'un ton badin où l'on pouvait pressentir une pointe de curiosité.

« - Georgia et Julian pour Poufsouffle. » lâcha négligemment Pomona.

« - Carolina et Tom pour Serpentard. Apolline avec Filius. Et Willy avec Minerva. » indiqua Poppy, bienbien plus informée que les autres, comme à l'accoutumée.

Alastor grimaça.

« - Au moins on les connait tous. » fit remarquer Pomona, haussant les épaules.

Elle se sentait peu concernée par le sujet.

« - Je me serais bien passé de Tom. » grommela Alastor en levant les yeux au plafond.

« - Mais pas de Carolina ? C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. » lança vicieusement Poppy, se tournant vers lui.

« - Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. »

« - Tu l'aimes bien ? » insista Pomona.

C'est drôle, elle ne voyait pas Alastor sortir avec une Serpentarde.

« - Pour toute autre question, merci de se référer à la phrase que j'ai prononcé précédemment. » grogna Alastor, de mauvaise humeur.

« - Ou c'est la nomination de Tom qui te fait grincer des dents ? »

Poppy avait toujours su appuyer où ça faisait mal.

« - C'est un crétin. » affirma le garçon.

« - Permets-moi d'en douter. Il a eu une meilleure moyenne que Minerva pour notre 4ème année. »

« - Il dégage quelque chose de malsain. » renchérit Alastor.

Il n'aimait pas que ses amis n'ait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec ce type. C'était évident. Pourquoi les autres ne le voyaient-ils pas ?

« - Tu veux dire qu'il plaît aux filles ? » rit Poppy en regardant Pomona d'un air complice.

Et c'était reparti. Cette discussion terminait toujours de la même manière.

« - Il est un peu trop parfait pour être vrai, votre sorcier charmant. » essaya néanmoins de rappeler Alastor.

« - T'es jaloux. » conclut Poppy avait un sourire en coin.

L'argument final. Il n'était pas jaloux. Pourquoi le serait-il ?

« - Minerva est d'accord avec moi. » objecta-t-il dans un dernier argument.

Si elles ne le croyaient pas lui, elles pouvaient bien croire l'instinct d'une autre fille, non ?

« - Min est aussi... » commença Poppy avant de fermer la bouche en voyant son amie pousser la porte.

« - Je suis quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard noir pétrifiant.

Très belle imitation de Méduse, pensa Alastor, admiratif.

« - Adorable ? » tenta plutôt pitoyablement Pomona, la mine contrite.

Minerva secoua la tête d'un air agacé et s'installa avec Filius.

« - De mauvais poil, Capitaine ? » ne pût s'empêcher Alastor, un air de défi arboré sur le visage.

Minerva le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'image même de la fureur contenue.

« - Écoute-moi bien l'abruti de service. Je n'ai pas demandé cette place, ok ? Adam a pensé que je serais la mieux placée pour reprendre son rôle. Si t'as un problème avec ça, tu n'as qu'à lui écrire. »

Le compartiment entier resta bouche-bée, jusqu'à ce qu'Alastor sorte en claquant la porte. Minerva s'effondra, la tête entre les mains.

« - Merlin...» gémit-elle.

Les autres se lançaient des coups d'œil embarrassés.

« - T'as été dure avec lui, Min. Il ne méritait pas que tu lui parles comme ça. » dit doucement Pomona en se penchant vers elle.

Elle adoptait le même ton quand elle parlait à sa chouette.

« - Je sais. » soupira l'autre, désemparée.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Filius d'un ton apaisant.

« - Rien. Tout. Je ne sais pas. On va vendre la ferme. Mes parents divorcent. Ma mère pense que je devrais aider là-bas plutôt qu'être ici. Jedusor a été élu préfet. Mon équipe ne reconnaîtra jamais mon autorité en tant que Capitaine parce que je suis une fille. Je ne veux pas que Jedusor gagne la coupe. Alastor me déteste pour cette histoire de nomination. Je ne serai jamais une bonne préfète. Je vais rater mes BUSEs. Je... »

« - Eh. Tout va bien, ok ? On est là. Et Alastor ne te déteste pas, c'est juste son ego qui fait des siennes. »

Minerva haussa les épaules avant de sortir à la recherche d'Alastor.

Quand ils rejoignirent de nouveau le compartiment, ils discutaient paisiblement. Minerva s'était excusée et Alastor, très gentleman, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait dit qu'il avait déjà oublié.

Minerva savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai -Alastor était rancunier au possible-, mais elle avait fait comme ci. Ils avaient discuté un brin puis étaient retournés chercher leurs affaires quand le train était arrivé à destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Cette fois, ce fut Filius qui entra le dernier dans le compartiment. Il avait parcourut tout un wagon avant de les trouver.

« - Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on la réveille ? »

Poppy hésitait. Elle paraissait dormir tellement bien.

« - Non, c'est pas grave s'il n'y a qu'un seul des deux préfets par maison à la réunion et j'ai vu Willy dans le couloir. Il représentera Gryffondor tout seul. » décida Filius en posant ses affaires avant de partir en direction du compartiment des préfets.

Pomona lisait le troisième tome d' _Un amour d'étoile,_ une série très à la mode chez les sorcier que Minerva n'aurait pas manqué de qualifier comme une horreur ne méritant pas de figurer sur une étagère de bibliothèque si elle avait été éveillée. Trop de bons sentiments pour son esprit cynique.

Alastor regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre sans mot dire. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Minerva, qui s'était endormie à moitié sur son épaule.

« - Alas, tu peux me passer ton manteau ? J'ai peur qu'elle ait froid.»

Il le lui tendit en essayant de bouger le moins possible et Poppy en couvrit Minerva.

La jeune Gryffondor se mit à geindre dans son sommeil et aggripa le bras d'Alastor. Il resta impassible alors qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans sa chair.

« - Non, non...» marmonnait-elle en se tournant de tous les sens, manquant tomber de la banquette à deux reprises malgré Alastor qui la tenait _fermement._

« - Sara...» se mit-elle à murmurer.

« - BORDEL » s'écria Alastor quand sa tête rencontra une surface dure.

L'utilisation de ce prénom, devenue tabou entre eux, l'avait déstabilisé, et le mouvement brusque de Minerva qui avait suivi les avaient tous deux projetés sur le sol. La tête d'Alastor avait heurté un peu brutalement une paroi et Minerva s'était réveillée, empêtrée dans le long manteau de laine d'Alastor.

« - Ça va, ta jambe ? » s'enquit Alastor en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

Minerva se l'était brisée lors d'une chute pendant un match contre Serpentard. Depuis elle ne jouait plus au Quidditch. Elle avait proposé la place de Capitaine à Alastor mais pour une obscure raison il avait refusé.

« - Je... Ça va. Je me suis endormie ? Où est Fil... Oh non, la réunion ! »

Elle se levait déjà mais Poppy la fit rasseoir.

« - Tu es épuisée, repose-toi. Willy survivra à une réunion sans toi.»

Minerva était déjà sur le point de protester mais Pomona la prit de court.

« - S'il-te-plaît. »

« - Tu vas me chanter une berceuse ? » ironisa Minerva, histoire de râler un peu.

« - Je laisse ce plaisir à notre ami Gryffondor. » rétorqua Pomona en tirant la langue à Alastor.

« - Hum. Très mature. » releva ce dernier.

« - Alas ? » interpela la voix endormie de Minerva.

Elle avait gardé son manteau enroulé autour d'elle sans y faire attention. Le voyage l'avait trop fatiguée pour qu'elle s'insurge contre un semblant de couverture. Elle avait l'esprit bien trop embrumé pour assimiler que ce n'était pas sa propre veste.

« - Oui, Min ? » répondit le garçon en se tournant vers elle.

« - Accepte le poste de Capitaine. » murmura la jeune fille, les paupières fermées.

« - Non. »

La réponse claqua dans l'air.

« - Tu es le seul qui a la capacité pour. John est trop immature, Tania trop réservée et les autres trop jeunes. Fais-le pour l'équipe. »

Alastor parut réfléchir. Son amie connaissait son point faible. Alastor était prêt à tout pour l'équipe, ce qui en faisait selon un elle un bon candidat pour le poste.

« - A une condition, alors. » imposa-t-il, un peu récalcitrant.

Il ne voulait pas de ce poste. C'était le sien, et elle avait été plus que brillante dans ce rôle, qui semblait taillé pour elle. Cependant, si elle acceptait sa proposition... Oui, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« - Laquelle ? » demanda Minerva, qui n'était pas sur ses gardes.

« - Tu revoles. » reprit Alastor avec un grand sourire.

« - Je te demande pardon ? » murmura Minerva, tout d'un coup pâle, se redressant brutalement.

Elle était complètement réveillée maintenant. Elle regardait Alastor au-dessus de ses lunettes, une terreur sourde dans les yeux.

« - Tu remontes sur un balai et j'accepte d'être Capitaine. »

A ces mots, la grande fille brune s'était raidie. Il était décidé, et il resterait ferme sur le sujet. Elle l'avait senti à sa voix.

« - Pas ça, Alas. Je ne peux pas. »

Sa voix était chevrotante, et elle s'en voulut de se montrer si faible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« - Minerva. Tu es la meilleure Attrapeuse que Poudlard ait connue. 7 Vifs d'or en 9 matchs, et tu as été blessée pendant le dernier. Tu dois revoler. Je ne t'oblige pas à revenir dans l'équipe, je veux juste que tu revoles. »

La voix posée du garçon faisait paraître cela pour un caprice, ce qui agaça passablement Minerva. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle serra les poings.

« - Tu ne comprends pas, Alastor. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir pendant cette chute. »

Minerva était au bord des larmes, la gorge sèche.

« - Moi aussi, Minerva. » répliqua Alastor en croisant son regard, avant de détourner les yeux.

Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« - Alors pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ? » soupira Minerva, éreintée.

« - Avant tu adorais voler. Je ne veux pas que ton dernier souvenir sur un balai soit cette chute. On a perdu contre Serpentard parce que j'ai quitté mes anneaux pour te réceptionner. Mais si tu es encore capable de voler, alors je considère qu'on a gagné. Prouve-leur. »

La détermination d'Alastor faisait plaisir à voir. Il pourrait diriger une armée. Il serait un parfait chef d'équipe. Un excellent Capitaine. Elle devait essayer. Pour le bien de l'équipe.

« - Fais-moi confiance. »

Ces quelques mots achevèrent de convaincre Minerva, qui acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

Seulement à cet instant son compagnon se détendit, et fut surpris de s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le compartiment. Poppy mordillait une Patacitrouille en lisant un article sur la crise politique actuelle dans _La Gazette du sorcier._ De temps en temps elle lâchait un commentaire plus ou moins sympathique.

Pomona n'avait pas encore fini son livre et Minerva renifla de dédain après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à la couverture mais s'abstient de donner son avis. Elle réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'avait dit Alastor. Revoler. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas voulu envisager dans un avenir immédiat, mais rien qu'en y pensant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle voulait le faire.

Elle ne restait jamais sur un échec et Alastor le savait. C'était une de leurs similarités. Il l'avait eue comme ça, le traître. Quand elle arrêta de se ronger les ongles et leva les yeux, elle sentit son regard inquiet posé sur elle.

Ses yeux la sondèrent. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Non, il n'était pas allé trop loin. Elle lui accorda même un sourire un peu tremblotant.

Celui qu'il lui rendit, un de ceux réservés à la période où Sara était en vie, valait n'importe quelle chute.

Minerva secoua la tête en riant sous cape. Elle était vraiment fatiguée pour penser de cette façon.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait le manteau d'Alastor. Embarrassée, elle le lui rendit.

Filius rejoignit enfin le petit groupe et résuma la réunion à Minerva, lui passa le bonjour de Willy et de sa co-préfète.

Poppy se mit à raconter ses vacances en Irlande chez ses cousins en commençant un "Trouve le sorcier" avec Filius et Alastor, Minerva se contentant d'arbitrer et Pomona poursuivant sa lecture. Filius venait de remporter sa seconde partie quand le train s'arrêta.


	7. Chapter 7

Pomona trouva le compartiment qu'occupaient ses amis assez facilement. Les bruits d'une dispute s'en échappait. Elle ne fut pas tellement surprise de découvrir lesquels de ses amis se disputaient. Filius l'aida à ranger sa malle du mieux qu'il put et elle le remercia, avant de l'embrasser sur une joue pour ensuite connaître l'étreinte de Poppy.

Elle n'avait presque plus d'air dans les poumons quand l'autre Poufsouffle la relâcha. Elle reprit son souffle, s'assit entre Poppy et Filius, avachis sur la banquette, qui se passaient une boite de bonbons en observant les deux Gryffondors qui se disputaient en face d'eux, dans une attitude qui rappelait à Pomona le jour où son oncle moldu avait emmené son cousin et elle au cinéma.

Ils semblaient ne pas rater une miette du spectacle, et Pomona se surprit à écouter elle aussi, ce qui la fit se sentir un peu honteuse et elle rougit.

"Jedusor, Minerva ! Tu sais, Jedusor que tu détestais il y a quelques années. Jedusor qui t'avait volé tes fiches de Métamorphose. Ça te revient ?" s'époumonait Alastor.

Pomona se demanda si on pouvait les entendre distinctement du couloir et regarda en direction de la porte, avant de fixer son attention sur la boîte de sucreries que Filius faisait circuler. Elle prit un bonbon rouge qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et passa la petite caisse en fer à Poppy, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux énergumènes en face d'elle.

"Laisse-moi tranquille, Alas." s'écriait Minerva, exaspérée, les poings sur les hanches.

Elle était impressionnante, avec ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Pourquoi tu n'amènes pas Poppy avec toi ? Ou Pomona ?" Alastor poursuivit sur le même ton, affrontant le regard noir de sa camarade sans ciller.

Les deux filles sursautèrent en entendant leur prénom.

Minerva se mordit la lèvre, gênée, mais elle ne changea pas de ton.

"Écoute, je.. Je suis majeure. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois ou ne peux pas faire."

"Merci pour ta franchise, ça fait chaud au cœur."

La voix d'Alastor avait considérablement baissé et Minerva eut peur de l'avoir blessé. Quand il se leva pour partir, elle attrapa sa manche et se leva également.

"Attends ! Je ne voulais pas y aller avec une des filles. Magdalen y va avec Richardson et Violet a été invitée par Oswald. Ils sont... Ce sont... Un garçon, une fille. Tu vois ? Je ne pouvais pas venir avec Pomona ou Poppy."

Elle avait rougi en disant cela mais le garçon ne semblait pas avoir remarqué.

"Dans ce cas, tu aurais pu demander à Filius ! Ou même à moi." dit-il calmement, mais elle vit le rejet dans son regard.

Elle se sentit coupable et baissa les yeux sur la manche du garçon qu'elle tenait toujours.

"Je ne fais pas ça pour vous blesser. Mais il faut que tu comprennes... J'apprécie tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Vraiment. Vous êtes des garçons formidables."

Elle mit tout ça dans son regard.

"Mais ?" demanda Alastor, le dos tourné.

"Mais j'ai besoin d'une autre forme d'attention. Moins fraternelle." dit-elle.

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses joues brûlaient. De gêne, elle détacha ses cheveux. Les boucles brunes se libérèrent de son chignon et se répandirent sur ses épaules, dissimulant mieux sa rougeur et ses expressions.

"Je ne te suis pas." répondit Alastor, désorienté.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi elle pouvait parler.

"J'aimerais vivre une relation plus romantique."

Elle avait laissé ses yeux erraient sur la manche d'Alastor et ses joues étaient plus rouges qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

"Avec Jedusor."

La trahison se sentait dans sa voix, il n'avait pas pris la peine de la camoufler. A quoi bon ? Elle savait qu'il désapprouvait. Ça lui fit mal tout de même.

"Quand on apprend à le connaître, il n'est pas si mauvais." temporisa la jeune fille.

Elle avait senti, sous la trahison, l'inquiétude pointer le bout de son nez chez le garçon. Cela la poussa à relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Il te fera du mal." rétorqua-t-il, peiné.

Elle lut la sincérité dans ses yeux. Il pensait ce qu'il disait. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et posa ses deux mains sur ses avants-bras.

"Alastor. Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage. Il m'a juste inviter à l'accompagner à la réception de Slughorn. Il faut que j'y aille. Je vais être en retard pour notre réunion."

Il avait oublié que Minerva et Jedusor était tous deux préfets en chef. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille." ajouta Minerva en l'embrassant sur la joue impulsivement.

"Tu comptes lui dire ?" demanda Poppy, toute excitée, à peine la porte fut-elle refermée.

"Que ?" demanda Alastor, perdu, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours debout.

Il s'assit, face aux trois spectateurs, plutôt satisfaits par l'épisode qui venait de se dérouler devant eux.

"Qu'elle peut trouver bien mieux que Jedusor." fit Poppy, précisant sa pensée.

Son cousin ne tiqua pas. Les garçons étaient vraiment imperméables à tout.

"J'ai assez d'estime pour son intelligence pour espérer qu'elle le découvrira toute seule très bientôt." répondit simplement Alastor.

"Des signaux plus clairs de ta part seraient bienvenus pour aider un peu." ajouta Poppy, en secouant la tête avec un désespoir feint.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

Ah oui, elle parlait avec un garçon. Autrement dit, un esprit dense. Autant être plus directe, sinon ils en avaient pour des heures.

"Merlin, ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte !" se permit-elle quand même, pour être sûre qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Ah. Il était très sérieux. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé, si ?

"Mona, Filius, on est d'accord ?" vérifia-t-elle.

"On est d'accord. Rester dans la même pièce que vous deux est éprouvant." approuva Filius en piohhant dans leur boîte à bonbons.

Ouf, elle ne délirait pas.

"Gênant, même." renchérit Pomona, confirmant les propos des deux autres.

Alastor les regarda tour à tour, se creusant la cervelle. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas que les trois autres, eux, savaient sans aucun doute.

"Nous deux ?" interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

Poppy se frappa le front et Filius lâcha un long soupir.

"Minerva et toi, idiot." répondit ce dernier comme si c'était une évidence.

Et ça l'était, d'après Filius.

"Quoi, Minerva et moi ?"

Alors là, il ne voyait pas du tout où ses amis voulaient en venir.

"Tu ne sais pas pourquoi Jedusor l'a invité à la fête de Slughorn ?" demanda Pomona.

Pourquoi diable saurait-il ce qui se passait dans la tête de Jedusor, entre tous ?

"Eh bien elle a l'esprit vif et c'est une jolie fille." dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Pas faux." admit Filius.

"Et donc ?"

A cas désespéré, solutions désespérées, décida Poppy. Minerva lui revaudrait ça.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'attire le plus chez une fille ?" demanda-t-elle abruptement.

"Hein ?"

Alastor parut surpris par le brusque changement de sujet.

"Tu préfères les brunes ou les blondes ?" continua Poppy sans se laisser démonter par l'air ébahi du Gryffondor.

Qui se reprit assez rapidement, bien que brillât toujours une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard.

"Les brunes. Mais quel rapport avec Minerva ?"

Poppy ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

"Grandes ou petites ?" enchaîna-t-elle d'un air dépassionné.

Elle espérait que ce jeu de devinettes ne durerait pas toute la journée.

"Plutôt grandes, j'imagine. Un peu comme Mi..."

Il y eut un silence. Une hésitation. Il venait de réaliser et... C'était évidemment. Comment était-il possible qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant ? Poppy hocha la tête d'un air docte, satisfaite.

Elle avait fait du bon boulot.

"Pourquoi ? Je... Comment... Vous saviez ?" balbutia Alastor, un peu sonné par la révélation qui venait de le frapper.

"T'es tombé sous son charme à l'instant où elle t'a écrasé les doigts avec son livre, quand on a pris le Poudlard express pour la première fois." commenta Filius.

Il exagérait, bien sûr. Mais il n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité que ça.

"Je dirais qu'il lui a fallu un peu plus de temps. Mais elle a percuté plus vite que toi." ajouta Poppy en sifflottant l'air d'une balade sorcière.

"Hmm ?"

Pour quelqu'un de vif, il pouvait se montrer dense.

"Tu crois vraiment que Jedusor est autre chose qu'un prétexte pour te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements ? Et que lui n'a pas cherché le meilleur moyen de t'atteindre, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu le détestes et que c'est réciproque ?" demanda gentiment Pomona.

"Il faut que j'y aille !" s'exclama Alastor en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il parcourut trois wagons avant de trouver le bon et faillit manquer la silhouette familière de Minerva en passant devant un compartiment. Elle y était seule; la réunion devait s'être terminée.

Tant mieux. Alastor ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si elle avait été en grande discussion avec son homologue Serpentard.

Il poussa la porte, et le bruit fit se retourner la jeune fille.

« - Minerva.»

« - Alas ? »

Elle paraissait surprise de le voir. Elle devait penser qu'il l'attendrait avec les autres.

« - Je peux te parler ? »

« - Entre.» répondit-elle en rangeant une poignée de feuilles dans son sac.

Il s'approcha d'elle, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait lui dire. C'était un impulsif, et il était venu sans se demander ce qu'il lui dirait quand il la trouverait.

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, après avoir pris sa besace sur l'épaule et ramassé son châle.

« - Je... »

Un pas plus tard, il l'embrassait. Non, mieux : ils s'embrassaient.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

« - Minerva, pour les dossiers je...»

Le bruit les avait interrompu. Ils se regardèrent, les joues rouges, avant de se tourner vers la porte.

Jedusor se tenait dans l'encadrement, et on pouvait lire la surprise sur son visage. Alastor se dirigea vers lui et lui ferma la porte au nez.

« - Alas, ça ne se fait pas ! » s'indigna Minerva.

Elle ne se rebella plus une fois les bras d'Alastor de nouveau autour d'elle.


End file.
